Un largo sueño
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Desde hace 3 meses y contando, Erza sueña casi todas las noches con un desconocido de pelo negro que la irrita en sobremanera. Solo su mejor amiga Lucy sabe del tema, pero Erza no está dispuesta a tolerarlo más. Con los enfrentamientos, ¿crecerá el odio realmente? Y, ¿quién es este chico?


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfiction en español. Aunque es mi lengua nativa, me cuesta más escribir este tipo de historias en español que en inglés. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

(Hello, this is my first fanfic in Spanish, my mother languaje. I've written many fanfics in English, but I have the obligation to put my spanish to work. Sorry to my English readers! See you in another story :) For example, Love and Lucky! Hugs)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Tomó un sorbo de su té más refinada que nunca. Sabía que hacía poco había vuelto de clases y por eso aun llevaba el uniforme, pero afuera ya estaba anocheciendo. El fuego de la chimenea alumbraba la habitación. Podía escuchar la madera crepitar a medida que se consumía. Dio otro sorbo de té y notó que no tenía sabor.

Una sombra se proyectó desde el fuego, enorme, oscureciéndole el rostro. Allí estaba. El fuego hacía brillar su cabello con destellos azules. Sus ojos resaltaban en la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Y la miraba. La miraba como la noche anterior y la anterior. Entonces ella ya sabía lo que seguía.

Él hombre se apoyó sin cuidado en los ladrillos de la chimenea e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro igual que siempre. Una sonrisa llena de burla que la enfurecía sin medida. Oyó el fuego reír.

* * *

><p>Erza bajó la cabeza avergonzada antes de dignarse a hablar con la rubia sentada delante suyo.<p>

- Pasó de nuevo, - confesó rápidamente. Lucy alzó una ceja y luego tomó su almuerzo otra vez. Erza era terca y debía tomar distintas medidas para hacerla hablar; en este caso, evitar comer y culparla. Pero no podía dejarla cargar sola con la confusión que el hecho le estaba causando.

Por el lapso de tres meses y contando, Erza había soñado casi cada noche con un chico que ninguna de las dos conocía. El chico tenía pelo negro que brillaba con tonos azules, no era muy alto y tenía una actitud y sonrisa que irritaban a Erza del peor modo posible.

- Quizás es alguien que alguna vez te trató mal en el colectivo o algo así, - Lucy había sugerido durante una de las tantas charlas sobre el tema.

- Imposible, - había contestado Erza muy firme. – Lo recordaría.

Y la realidad es que sí lo haría. Haría más que recordarlo. Repetiría el viaje a la misma hora hasta encontrarlo y enseñarle a respetar a los demás. Así era Erza.

- No lo entiendo, - dijo Lucy resignada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y comenzó a jugar con su comida. – Ni siquiera pasa algo en el sueño. Es siempre lo mismo. Él te sonríe y ya.

CLANK.

El tenedor de Erza quedó clavado en la mesa en un solo movimiento. – No sonríe y YA. ¡Se burla de mí con cada movimiento que hace! – Hizo una pausa. – Tengo que darle una lección, - terminó.

Lucy rió nerviosa. – Erza, ¿cómo vas a...?

Un fuerte ruido calló a Lucy. Ambas miraron a la derecha, donde una de las mesas de la cafetería estaba volteada y todo en ella yacía ahora en el suelo. Un chico de pelo rosa y desordenado miraba también en esa dirección maldiciendo en voz alta a un tal "ojos caídos". Para cuando las chicas miraron a la puerta, el insultado ya se había ido.

El chico de pelo rosa giró la cabeza y, sin previo aviso, clavó su mirada en Erza y caminó con ruidosos pasos hasta su mesa. Sin sacarle los ojos de encima se sentó frente a ella y dijo "¿cómo te llamás?".

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada sin decir nada y el chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado. - ¿En qué año estás? – preguntó luego y la mujer cruzó los brazos, su mirada llena de fuego. El chico se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, no solo asustado, sino que algo en su interior estaba actuando raro. Le pareció que su corazón ya no iba a la misma velocidad.

- No sos muy amigable, ¿no? – preguntó por último y Erza, al borde de la irritación, volvió a clavar su tenedor en la mesa de madera.

- No con alguien que se sienta sobre mi mejor amiga, - contestó con fuerza.

El chico parpadeó varias veces antes de girarse y notar que estaba sentado sobre de Lucy. La rubia pensó que se levantaría y disculparía enseguida. En cambio, el chico la miró detenidamente, primero a la cara y luego a los _pechos._

- ¡Con razón estaba tan cómodo! – soltó si filtros el pelirrosa y Lucy no aguardó un segundo en darle un golpe y tirarlo al suelo. - ¡Aaaaaauuu~! – se quejó el chico.

Lucy enseguida salió de su enojo y se tiró al suelo junto a él. – ¡Ay, por dios! ¡Perdón! ¡No quería golpearte!... – se disculpó nerviosa mientras tocaba la cabeza del chico con cuidado. El muchacho la miró con la peor cara de extrañesa que había visto nunca. Porque, claro, con su reputación de chica rica y bien educada, en la escuela _nunca_ la habían mirado con un gesto tal.

- Sos rara, - dijo el chico sin reparos y, por un momento, Lucy estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Un montón de reglas de etiqueta que acababa de romper al golpearlo se le pasaron por la cabeza mareándola. Sin embargo, su mente quedó en silencio cuando el chico sonrió. Su sonrisa brillaba como el sol.

- Soy Natsu, - se presentó ante la rubia y ella se sonrojó mientras contestaba con su nombre. Unos minutos después, el chico se despedía y corría fuera del comedor.

Lucy seguía en el suelo sonrojada y volteó para decirle a Erza alguna cosa que todavía no llegaba a formular. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, se encontró con FURIA.

Erza entrecerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados. – Lo odio, - anunció y Lucy se mordió los labios sin decir nada, ocultando su rubor.

* * *

><p>Parpadeó un par de veces. Le pesaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa de la cocina después del colegio. Su padre debía haber prendido la chimenea y el cuarto se sentía muy confortable. Sonrió por unos momentos. Luego una sombra se proyectó desde el fuego y su sonrisa se desvaneció.<p>

Enojada, miró al chico delante de la chimenea. Se paró de su asiento e hizo un gesto terminante con la mano. – Esto termina hoy, - afirmó Erza decidida.

Erza cambió de postura y sostuvo su espada de bamboo de la escuela. Ella y el "_hombre de sus sueños_" estaban enfrentados dentro de un ring de prácticas, pero solo ella tenía un arma. Avanzó a gran velocidad y le dirigió dos golpes con su espada, uno al costado y el otro al hombro. Sin embargo, el hombre logró alejarse de ambos justo a tiempo. Y eso la enfureció aún más. Le dio otros tres golpes, cuyos dos segundos hicieron contacto y el hombre se quejó. Ese fue el primer sonido que emitía en todos los sueños hasta el momento. Como imaginarán, a Erza le gustaba.

Continuó golpeándolo con dolorosas y certeras estocadas hasta llegar a una en la rodilla que lo hizo caer de lleno al suelo.

Erza se paró delante de él sonriendo maliciosamente. Sostenía la espada en alto mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Es la primera vez que nos encontramos según mis reglas, ¿no? – dijo orgullosa. Enseguida apuntó la espada a la nariz del chico. – A partir de hoy, no habrá más sombras, ni sonrisas silenciosas, y no habrá más extraños en mis sueños.

El final de la frase casi fue un gruñido. Bajo, fuerte y oscuro. Erza levantó su espada lista para eliminar al intruso, cuando una luz la sorprendió. Miró hacia arriba y vio que en la punta de la espada había fuego.

Un femenino grito se le escapó de la boca mientras retrocedía y tiraba el objeto lejos de ambos. Una risa que reconoció enseguida lleno el ring. El fuego se burlaba de ella de nuevo.

Erza gruñó en respuesta. Otra risa, mucho más corta vino de su derecha y se giró para ver al hombre que había estado golpeando los últimos minutos.

- Perdón, es que... – dijo con una calmada voz que sorprendió a la pelirroja. - ... si hubieses querido eliminarme de verdad, me habrías tirado el fuego.

El chico sonrió y por primera vez Erza notó un montón de cosas: que era joven, muy joven, de su edad incluso, que tenía una linda sonrisa y que no parecía tan malo como había pensado. Claro que después de un minuto se dijo a si misma que no, que era ese molesto hombre que había aparecido en sus sueños los últimos tres meses y el sueño terminó.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ajá! – gritó Lucy animada. - ¡Así que al fin sucede algo de verdad en ese sueño! – Erza la fulminó con la mirada. – Bueno, algo que no sea él sonriendo, - aclaró la rubia.<p>

Era el recreo y habían decidido quedarse sentadas hablando en el aula porque era mucho más silencioso y privado que el pasillo. Lucy estaba muy emocionada porque no pensaba que Erza realmente fuera a darle una lección al hombre de sus sueños.

- ¡Es como un sueño lúcido! ¡Como al verlo sabías que estabas en un sueño, pudiste hacer todo lo que querías!

- Está claro que el fuego en el final no fue mi idea, - aclaró Erza, aunque Lucía podía imaginarlo.

Mientras hablaban un poco más del tema, un movimiento les llamó la atención en la puerta. Vieron entonces que Natsu, el chico pelirrosa del día anterior, las saludaba desde fuera del aula.

Lucy sonrió y saludó cortés mientras Erza cruzó los brazos. "No tenés por qué ser tan mala con él tampoco," le dijo Lucy riendo.

- Hay algo en él que me molesta mucho… - contestó Erza con calma. Volvió a mirar a Lucy para escuchar algo que empezaba a decirle cuando de reojo vio un destello azul venir de la puerta. Giró enseguida la cabeza y lo único que logró identificar antes de que desapareciera fue que se trataba de pelo negro con destellos azules a la luz.


End file.
